


I'll pick you up at 8

by PrincessClemi



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M, Fluff, Linctavia - Freeform, You Belong with Me, but really mostly bellarke and fluff, prom thing, wicken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3738346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessClemi/pseuds/PrincessClemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really just a random fluffy AU where Bellamy and Clarke are in high school and they're working together on this big show (pretty much High School Musical like, okay you got me) and prom is coming...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll pick you up at 8

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I just wanted to write a short Bellarke fanfic because I love them, and I didn't have any idea to make a short one, and suddenly I got this idea, so here it is, nothing much though. I'm not entirely satisfied, but I hope you enjoy!

Bellamy and Clarke were really busy working for the show, since no one would do it in their place.

It was some kind of modern _Romeo and Juliet_. Octavia (Bellamy's twin sister) had gotten the first role, she was playing the main girl, pretty, but too shy to have any good friends - which was pretty much the opposite of her actual personality, but she enjoyed it a lot. The main guy was played by her boyfriend, Lincoln, and he was supposed to be bold, but with a fragile heart deep inside. REALLY nothing original. And of course, they were supposed to be neighbors, but their families hated each other. And their respective best friends, played by Raven and Kyle, were pretty much in love with each other and through the whole play tried to set them together. And of course, they succeeded.

Bellamy and Clarke didn't get any role. They were just in charge of the music. And the dialogs. And everything actually. Professor Kane wanted to make the show for Clarke's mom, who was incidentally his colleague, and also his love interest, but that third part was supposed to be a secret. It was actually a secret to no one, even the lady herself, but everyone acted accordingly. And the principal had agreed, so the student were doing the show, and they were actually really enthusiastic about it. They were all Seniors, so it was leaving a beautiful last note to their long years of high school. They had acted very hard at learning their parts until prom time had come, and Bellamy and Clarke were left with all the work, because professor Kane, even if it was his idea, had no idea how to actually make a show. And prom was coming, but neither of them was really into it.

 

When they were not working on the show, Clarke was Octavia and Raven's best friend, and she had a secret crush on Bellamy, but no one knew. She was a bit shy, but it waved off once you got to know her. She was smart, and fond of music, which had ended up with her being in charge of the music. Bellamy was Octavia's twin brother, but they couldn't be more opposite. While she was outgoing and always loved a party, he was shy, nerdy and (over)protective. He had a passion for history, and especially ancient history. Since he also liked literature, he had ended up being in charge of the actual dialogs of the play. Really, professor Kane made them do the whole job.

These past few weeks had brought them closer, and they were trying to ignore the constant awkwardness of the situation.

The show was in two weeks, and they still had tons of things to do. Prom was in two days, but since neither of them had a date, and they both were too shy to do anything about it, they hadn't plans for the night.

It was Thursday night, and they both had had enough of dialogs and music for the day.

_Do you want me to drop you home?_ Bellamy asked.

_Thank you..._ she replied, trying hard not to blush.

During the car drive, they talked about the show, and avoided at all cost avoided speaking about their lack of plans for Saturday night. During the day, Clarke was going shopping with Octavia and Raven, who had finally been invited by Kyle, after months of them looking at each other with heart eyes, and not actually saying anything. Both her best friends were taken for the night, and Clarke had promised she would help them find the perfect dress, even if she would spend the night reading home.

Finally they arrived in front of her home.

_See you tomorrow,_ he said.

_See you!_ she replied with a smile.

 

And on the next day, they just went to school like any normal Friday. Except the pre-prom excitation was palpable in every single corridor and every single classroom. And once classes were over, Bellamy and Clarke found themselves alone, once again working on the show. They were almost done. They just had this last bit of dialog to make, but they weren't so sure about that one. The part were character-Lincoln would start talking with character-Octavia through the windows, with their blocknotes. They would be on each side of the stage, and the chorus would repeat the words they had written. It looked perfect, except they weren't sure about what it shoud say.

Why were they in charge of all this by the way? They couldn't remember. They really didn't have much experience at making a show, and neither did they really now how to make the blossoming of a realtionship look good. They were still single after all. Maybe they could just forget about it for tonight and go home, and they would ask Octavia what should be best. She was much more experienced with relationships after all. And she was the one who would be on stage, who would say the words.

_Maybe I have an idea..._ muttered Bellamy.

He showed up his last paper with the words "WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON TOMORROW NIGHT"

Clarke looked confused. This didn't look like making the dialog. She didn't know what to say.

She picked her notebook and wrote "NOTHING". Her face looked puzzled and unsure.

Bellamy stood up. They were now facing each other.

_Great, I'll pick you up at 8..._


End file.
